Percy Jackson and the Clan of Darkness
by Jack the sword of Summer
Summary: Percy Jackson was abandoned by Poseidon when he was rcy gets transferred to an orphanage when Sally dies, but runs away shortly after. Percy joins Perses, Hestia, and Hades as the leader of The Clan of Darkness. The kids in this clan train for the Great War, and do secret missions. And who is this girl appearing in Percy's dreams? Read know! AN: I update every 2-3 days.


Percy Jackson and the Clan of Destruction

A.N: Hey everyone, what's going on? This is my first fanfic, so review a lot please! Basically, Percy Jackson is a son of Poseidon who gets abandoned by him and left his with his abusive stepfather, Gabe. He ends up in an orphanage and runs away, finds the Titan Perses, and gets put in a group.

DISCLAIMER: I don't, or will ever own, Percy Jackson, all right go to my man Rick Riordan

CHAPTER 1: The son of Poseidon

Percy is 6 years at the moment.

"Get away from me!" Percy screamed as his stepfather Gabe was trying to stab him. "Leave me alone! You hurt My Mommy, so you are going to pay."

Gabe then replied saying "Your mother was easy to take care of. That b**** died easy. Now, it's your turn, asshole!". Percy was scared at this moment, he got into a ready position from what he knew about being a blue belt in Karate.

Gabe charged at Percy, holding his knife in hammer grip. Percy rolled out of the way and picked up a nerf gun.( I DON'T OWN NERF GUN CO. EITHER.

"Stay back Smelly Gabe, or I will shoot you with this… Thing."Percy said nervously. But inside his mind, Percy was thinking 'How do I work this thing? I suck at aiming, so this Nerf gun is practically useless.!'

Gabe pulled out a hand gun as quack as a flabby fat guy can, and took aim at lil Percy.

"Anything to say until you die, dick?" Gabe screamed.

" Yes," Percy replied, " You can't kill me. The government people will arrest you!" Percy pleaded with Gabe, trying to not get killed.

" Fine punk, but I will still torture you." Replied the savage brutal demon known as Gabe. He aimed the gun at Percy's shoulder and started firing away, purposefully missing any major arteries, veins, capillaries, and vital organs.

The last thing Percy saw was a look of satisfaction on Gabe's face as Percy blacked out.

SCENE CHANGE: AKA LINE BREAK!

"Where am I?" Percy opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. It looked like an asylum. Percy jumped of a "bed" a.k.a rags on the floor. And walked over to the only adult in the area. "Excuse me, sir, but where am I?" Percy asked.

" You are at Kronos Orphanage, orphans for useless kids that don't deserve to exist, like you!" The man cheerfully replied.

Percy felt tears bottle up in his eyes, he had been put in this rancid place by Gabe! He saw another adult come in through an open door on the left.

"Go to the door Perseus, run while you can!"

Percy didn't hesitate to listen, and ran as fast his legs could carry him. Percy got out easily and ran into the woods.

"Go left, Perseus,you will see smoke in an area. Come there child, Come there!"

Percy followed the directions from the guy in his head, running to a campfire. There were 3 people waiting for him. One was sitting in the fire, the other in shadows, and the last sitting on a log. They all stared at him.

"Perseus Jackson, I have heard about what you have been through, I am sorry." Said the lady sitting in the fire.

"My name is Percy!" Percy replied. "How did you hear about what stupid Gabe did to me?" He asked

"I am everywhere, young one. In everyone's fire. I see everything."

" Oh." Was Percy's s,art reply.

"My name is Hestia, the man in the shadows is my brother Hades, and the man sitting on the log is Perses."Hestia said.

"Percy Jackson, would you like to have a home that will be with you till the end? A safe place for people like you, demigods." Said Perses. Perses explained to Percy about the Greek gods and his parentage.

"As long as I get reveng on my father, I'm in." Was Percy's bold response.

"Let's go then, to the Underworld." Hades said.

A LINE BREAK APPEARS

In the Underworld, Percy was taken to a castle in Elysium. Percy was amazed by everything he saw, training areas, movie stadiums, farms, crop land, oceans,everything!

"So Percy, we will leave you here to catch up with your new siblings!" Perses said. All three immortals flashed out.

Percy saw a blonde and black haired boys sword fighting, so he ran up to them.

"Hi guys, I am your new sibling! My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and I am 76 years old!"

"Hi bwother, my name is Paul West, son of Zeus." Said the blonde kid. "I am 5 years old!"

"Hey dude, my name is Al Peters, son of Hades. I'm 9 years old welcome to the family!" The black haired guys stated.

"Percy then saw 2 girls running over, one with blue hair, the other with red hair.

"Hey Percy, my name is Anne, daughter of Hecate!" Said the red haired girl.

"Hi Percy, my name is Megan, and I am a daughter of Hades, 6 years old." Said the blue haired girls.

"Perses appeared out of nowhere

"So kids,chow do you like Percy?" Perses said

Everyone responded with a "He is awesome!".

"Percy has shown courage and bravery in the past. I am going to make him the leader of our group. What do you guys say?" Perses asked.

"On behalf of everyone, I agree with Percy becoming the leader!" Al stated.

"PERCY JACKSON, WELCOME TO THE CLAN IF DARKNESS!YOU ARE TYE LEADER IF THIS SECRET GROUP!" Perses shouted.

"Finally," Percy thought, "I finally have a true family!"


End file.
